


Kelindan Reminisensi

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Black Mirror-esque, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Memory Related, Mild Sexual Content, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Sehun hanya butuh tidur nyenyak. Namun, ia malah mengumpar utas benang mimpi jernihnya hingga berkelindan. Di sana ada peta kebenaran yang hilang dan ia ingin menemukannya.





	1. Anteseden

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Oh Sehun and Lu Han belongs to themselves, their parents, and agencies. This is only a work of fiction, solely a non-profit fan work. Their characters and stories are fictitious.

Gelombang biru benhur dan buih berpadu di bawah mega. Debur jadi pelengkap sapuan pada kaki tak beralas. Pasir menjauh dari telapak. Ombak yang datang bergulung-gulung menyeretnya paksa. Tarikan itu tak membuatnya goyah begitu mudah. Pasang makin naik seiring pamit matahari. Namun, horizon masih kasatmata saat ia menjaga pijak. Tubuhnya enggan repot-repot melawan kuasa angin. Sebuah upaya yang dirasa akan sia-sia. Jadi, ia biarkan rambutnya dianiaya, sampai skenario yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Satu remasan di tangan menjalarkan hangat. Diikuti usap ibu jari yang lembut menggelincir di permukaan kulit. Sentuhan lenyap, berganti dekap dari balik punggung. Rengkuh mesra ia nikmati berpuluh-puluh sekon sebelum interaksi menanjak, beralih menjadi kecup afektif di tengkuknya. Peningkatan intensitas degup jantung ialah bonus sensasi yang ia dapat. Ada embus udara yang mampir di telinga selain angin laut. Napas. Hela terlepas, kemudian menjelma susunan kata dalam nada datar sederhana.

“ _I love you …._ ”

Di antara sepersekian detik interval antarkedip, ia tersenyum. Pertanda menyukai. Sungguh adiktif, kendatipun manipulatif. Ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Menampik realitas akan candu terhadap memori artifisial hasil implantasi yang sepatutnya berstatus tabu.

Sepasang pelupuk laki-laki itu terangkat pelan. Bertahap, bola mata kembali menangkap vista nyata. Ia keluar dari pusaran mimpi. Ingatan ini, siapa pun pemiliknya, telanjur ia menambatkan hati pada tiap fragmen yang tersaji.

***

Langkahnya hati-hati. Hujan empat jam nonstop baru saja berhenti. Lekuk aspal tak rata menyebabkan genangan becek. Entakan sembrono bisa saja menciprati celana yang baru keluar dari penatu. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari hal itu terjadi. Dua sisi tembok penuh coretan mural vandalistis saling berhadapan, mengapit tubuhnya yang kadang menjengit oleh hajaran udara bersuhu rendah.

Figur wajah sengaja dikamuflase. Tersembunyi di balik tudung jaket dan masker katun berwarna gelap senada. Sialnya, benda itu tidak mampu menghalangi bau busuk yang menguar di gang sempit ini. Ia dapat menjabarkan sumbernya satu per satu, sampah organik sisa restoran; kencing kucing; bangkai tikus. Indra olfaktorinya meronta terganggu. Sudah tak bisa ditoleransi. Berlama-lama di sini bisa membuatnya muntah. Untung saja tujuan sudah tampak di hadapan. Hanya beberapa puluh meter lagi. Ia pun berlari kecil hingga jarak habis tak bersisa. Masa bodoh dengan celana yang baru dicuci. Ia sudah tak lagi menaruh peduli.

‘MAHARA’

Plang LED neon oranye penunjuk nama toko jasa, redup menyala. Kelihatan kurang dirawat. Lampu pada dua abjad pertama mengedip lemah. Bahkan, ‘A’ terakhir sudah padam sama sekali. Tepat di bawahnya, ada tujuh undakan mengarah ke bagian lebih rendah. Tangan mencengkeram susuran, buru-buru menuruni anak tangga. Pintu besi mengadang. Terbuat dari material kukuh pilihan. Memberi indikasi tak dapat ditembus dengan mudah. Ia menekan bel yang terpasang di sebelah lubang pantau. Hatinya menggerutu ketika hingga di kali ketiga masih tak mendapat gubris. Pelayanan buruk macam apa ini? Sebagai konsumen tetap, ia tidak puas. Niat mengonfrontasi secara brutal terlintas. Mungkin, ia bisa mengambil batu, lalu menghajar daun pintu dengan gedor tanpa jeda.

Khayalannya buyar. Lubang pantau bergeser terbuka, menampilkan roman seorang laki-laki berpipi tembam. Dua belah mata sayu tanpa lipatan kelopak melayangkan tatapan sinis padanya. Siapa orang ini? Berbeda dengan penjaga plontos berkumis tipis yang biasa menyambutnya. Ia tidak mengenali wajah tersebut. Kemungkinan baru direkrut. Pantas jika ia menyebut etikanya terhadap tamu kurang terjaga. Pikirannya menggelontorkan rencana; berniat melayangkan keluhan pada supervisor tempat ini nanti.

Masker ditarik turun mencapai batas dagu, demi mencegah suara teredam. Memperlihatkan dorsum tinggi hidungnya sebagai penyangga. “Aku pelanggan.”

“Nama pengguna?” tanya sang penjaga, agak ketus. Nadanya skeptis, makin membuat ia kesal lantaran diragukan.

“Zinnia. Dobel ‘n’,” jawabnya tegas.

“Sebentar.” Kontak mata hilang sementara. Lubang pantau kembali ditutup. Ia berdecak satu kali, lalu bunyi gesekan gerendel pun terdengar. Pintu dibuka setengah. “Masuk,” kata pertama dari penjaga baru yang ditujukan untuknya setelah mendapatkan akses. “Fasilitator Anda adalah—”

“Byun B. Kamar 106,” ia memotong sebelum kalimat tuntas. Mitra bicaranya terdiam karena disela. “Sudah kubilang, aku pelanggan,” lanjutnya. Dagu terangkat angkuh ketika ia berjalan melewati laki-laki itu. Mempertegas statusnya sebagai _raja_.

Sepanjang koridor yang kini ia susuri, berwarna ungu oleh siraman cahaya lampu. Pintu berderet di kedua sisi dinding. Masing-masing memiliki nomor kamar tertera. Ia berjalan, tatapan lurus, tanpa toleh. Sudah tahu lokasi yang dituju. Kamar terujung di samping pajangan replika lukisan mahakarya Salvador Dali— _The Persistence of Memory_. Fon numerik timbul ‘106’ di depan mata mematikan langkahnya. Merasa kedatangannya telah ditunggu oleh sosok di balik pintu, ia tidak membuang waktu untuk memutar knop dan masuk.

“Halo, Zinnia,” sapa seorang laki-laki muda yang duduk di belakang konter marmer. Gestur sengaja diatur serupa pramutama bar. Rambut magenta langsung menarik perhatian dalam sekali pandang. Namun, ciri khas fitur wajahnya justru terdapat pada senyuman lebar yang komikal. “Senang bisa melihatmu lagi di Mahara. Lima kali?” 

Pintu ditutup. Ia pun menghampirinya tanpa membalas salam lewat kata. Tunduk kepala dirasa cukup mewakili.

“Enam,” ralatnya kemudian. Satu bangku digeret agar ia bisa ikut duduk, berhadapan. “Bukankah poin penilaian kinerja fasilitator akan berkurang apabila tidak mengingat detail tentang tamu yang ditangani?”

“Hanya jika tamunya melayangkan komplain, lalu melapor pada supervisor.”

“Dan menurutmu, aku termasuk yang tidak akan melakukannya?”

Sang laki-laki magenta tertawa. Model guyonan gertak sambal dari pelanggan tetapnya dianggap lucu.

“Koktail selamat datang.” Gelas kristal berkaki berisi likuid keruh, disodorkan padanya. Potongan limau terjepit di salah satu tepian. “Gratis, kok. Bagian dari program peningkatan mutu layanan.”

Ia menyambut pemberian. Satu sisip dan matanya menyipit. Lidah beradaptasi dengan rasa masam sebelum menyisip lagi lebih banyak.

“Jadi … apa yang kaucari kali ini, Zinnia?” Fasilitator muda itu bertanya. “Perayaan promosi pekerjaan? Sensasi liburan? Ulang tahun? Pernikahan? Tinggal sebut saja. Kami menyediakan banyak memori bahagia yang belum pernah kaucoba,” dagunya bertopang pada telapak tangan. Alis terangkat dan seringai nakal terselip, “termasuk … pengalaman bercinta dengan tingkat kepuasan yang berbeda.”

Sambil memperhatikan sang fasilitator antusias menawarkan _dagangan_ , ia menjilati sisa koktail yang tertinggal di bibir. “Sebenarnya … aku punya permintaan khusus.”

“Permintaan khusus?” Air muka laki-laki di hadapannya berubah perlahan. “Oke, itu sesuatu yang baru, tapi, aku akan coba mendengarkan.”

“Ini tentang memori terakhir yang kubeli ….”

“Ya, kenapa dengan itu?”

“Aku ingin mencoba memori-memori lain dari pemilik yang sama. Mungkin, dua atau tiga.”

Fasilitator Byun B terdiam. Satu-satunya respons adalah kuncian tatap mata pada sang pelanggan. “Itu … melanggar regulasi. Kau tahu peraturannya. Memori untuk konsumen haruslah dipilih acak. Kami dilarang memberikan kumpulan memori dari satu pemilik secara berulang, karena—”

“Pembeli memori akan mulai berempati pada kehidupan pemilik asal. Potensi percampuran memori bisa terjadi. Aku, sebagai pengguna, kesulitan membedakan antara ingatan asli dan hasil implantasi. Ya, aku paham mengenai itu.”

Kaki gelas koktail kembali menyentuh permukaan konter marmer. Denting samar yang ditimbulkan bagai titik penutup kalimat. Byun B bersiul, kemungkinan ungkapan rasa takjub.

“Kebanyakan pembeli malas membaca pedoman sebelum memutuskan untuk menggunakan jasa kami, tapi kau … tampak menghafalnya dengan sangat baik. Aku terkesan. Memang pantas bertahta di hatiku sebagai pelanggan terfavorit.”

Respons yang diterima terdengar positif, tetapi makna di baliknya jelas bukan pujian. “Apakah artinya aku mendapatkan ‘ _yes_ ’?” Ia bersikukuh maju terhadap permintaannya walaupun tahu baru saja dilempari sarkasme.

“ _No_ ,” jawaban termuntahkan tanpa perlu dipikir. Byun B menggeleng mantap. “Terlalu berisiko.”

“Akan kuambil risiko itu dan biar jadi tanggung jawabku sendiri.”

Pangkal alis sang fasilitator membentuk garis-garis kerut. Keseriusan pelanggannya berada di level yang tidak bisa dikata rendah. Sorot mata dan nada suara meneriakkan persistensi. Kelihatannya, memori terakhir yang ia nikmati meninggalkan impresi teramat dalam.

“Zinnia, dengar—“

“Bayaran dobel untuk setiap memori, dan ini akan jadi rahasia kita berdua. Bagaimana?”

Hening. Byun B tak buka suara sama sekali, tetapi jemari di kedua sisi tiba-tiba sibuk saling meremas. Sebuah gestur gundah yang berarti ada keraguan dalam kepala, ia menyimpulkan demikian. Buangan napas diiringi umpatan ‘ _sial_ ’ terdengar sesaat kemudian meski setipis bisik.

_Dapat._

Senyumnya ditahan. Ia tahu si pemilik rambut magenta tak mampu menolak tambahan pundi-pundi.

“Baiklah. Kuterima tawaranmu dengan syarat.” Telunjuk Byun B mengetuk konter, seperti palu putusan sidang. “Pertama, identitas pemilik memori bersifat konfidensial. Kau tidak berhak tahu ataupun mencari tahu. Intinya, jangan bertanya. Aku tidak akan membeberkannya.”

Tidak berat. Sejak awal, yang diincar hanyalah memori. Maka, dengan mudahnya ia menjawab, “oke.”

“Kedua, gunakanlah layanan _Pemandu Mimpi_. Ini wajib.”

Ekspresi penolakan kentara terlukis di wajahnya begitu mendengar syarat kedua. “Kurasa, aku tidak butuh. Pemandu Mimpi hanya untuk pemula dan anak-anak.”

Ya, siapa yang sudi memakai ban maupun pelampung jika jam terbang renangmu terbilang sudah tinggi dan kau mengantongi lisensi menyelam. Demikianlah ia menganalogikan layanan yang dirasa takkan banyak maslahat bagi pengguna lama nan akut. Pecandu, lebih tepatnya.

Namun, opini berseberangan terlontar dari yang lebih mafhum kondisi. “Percayalah, untuk situasimu, kau akan membutuhkannya. Pemandu Mimpi sekaligus menjadi pengingat dan pemilah memori kalau-kalau percampuran itu benar terjadi. Tugasnya mengangkatmu dari jerat dan membawa kembali kesadaran ke realitas. Aku, sih, berharap itu tidak terjadi, tapi tak ada salahnya menyiapkan tindakan preventif. Ya, ‘kan?”

Terbaca jelas di wajah Byun B ada tembakan persuasi ‘ambil atau tidak sama sekali’.

Penggunaan Pemandu Mimpi pastinya memerlukan biaya tambahan. Ia sadar betul, fasilitator mata duitan itu sedang memancingnya untuk menaikkan bayaran. Negosiasi alot adalah hal yang ingin ia hindari. Agak berat hati, tetapi akhirnya anggukan tetap ia beri.

Senyum Byun B melebar. “Tenang saja, untukmu ada harga spesial.” Di secarik kertas catatan, jemari lentiknya bergerak, menuliskan harga yang dikehendaki. Sang pelanggan memperhatikan. Ia sempat melirik deretan angka sebelum diperlihatkan seutuhnya besaran nominal uang dan nomor rekening. Ternyata fasilitator ini tak setamak yang dipikir. Harga yang dikenakan untuk Pemandu Mimpi hanya separuh dari yang seharusnya. Logo aplikasi perbankan elektronik dalam ponsel langsung diketuk. Sejumlah uang berpindah ke rekening Byun B saat itu juga. Matanya berbinar ketika notifikasi sukses transaksi diperlihatkan.

“Kaubawa diskanya?” Ia bertanya dengan tangan menadah.

Kotak metal tipis portabel seukuran telapak tangan dikeluarkan dari balik jaket, kemudian disodorkan kepada sang fasilitator. Setelah menerimanya, laki-laki magenta itu membelakangi konter, membuka lemari geser polikarbonat dengan pindai retina. Susunan laci berlabel ada di baliknya; tempat pengarsipan memori.

“Berapa? Dua atau tiga?”

Pria yang dipanggil Zinnia tampak menelan beberapa sekon sebelum membulatkan putusan. “Dua dulu … untuk sekarang.”

“Jenis memori yang kaumau?”

“Entahlah. Pilihkan saja sesuatu yang membuatku tidur nyenyak dan nyaman ketika bangun.” 

Dua keping penyimpan memori diambil dari laci-laci yang berbeda. Byun B menancapkannya pada porta gawai berlayar tujuh inci. Tutup kotak metal dari pelanggannya diangkat. Di dalamnya terdapat diska putih sebentuk kancing ukuran 24 _ligne_. Gawai dan benda itu saling terkoneksi via jaringan nirkabel. Pada layar, jemari Byun B mencipta ketuk demi ketuk. Ia menyalin fail-fail memori kemudian mengekstraksinya. Cahaya LED berkedap-kedip pada permukaan diska saat pengisian, lalu padam ketika proses mencapai tahap komplet. 

Fasilitator kamar 106 itu menghadap pelanggannya. “Dua memori bahagia dan satu Pemandu Mimpi.” Kotak tersebut disodorkan kembali kepada sang pemilik. “Pemandu Mimpi biasanya hanya akan muncul saat dipanggil, tapi untukmu, sudah kuatur agar mempunyai inisiatif mandiri.”

Ada raut tak puas menampak. Suara keberatan hendak dilayangkan, tinggal meluncur dari bibir. Namun, telunjuk Byun B berayun di depan wajahnya.

“ _No, no_. Dilarang protes. Ini bagian dari syarat. Ingat, kau sudah setuju.” 

Bola mata bergulir jengah. “Ya, ya. Aku mengerti,” responsnya buru-buru tanpa menunjukkan antusiasme.

Senyum tanda pemberi jaminan pun disungging. “Jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan menyukai Pemandu Mimpi yang kupilih.” Oleh Byun B, tangan sang pemberi rezeki dijabat tanpa izin dan permisi. “Senang berbisnis denganmu,” lanjutnya.

Ia mengangguk, tidak ada rasa sungkan dan canggung dalam menyambut jabat impulsif. “Aku akan datang lagi apabila butuh yang lain.”

“Oh, silakan. Baekhyun dengan senang hati memberikan pelayanan terbaik.”

“Baekhyun?” Intonasi sedikit menanjak mendengar sesuatu yang perdana. Asing di telinga.

“Namaku. ’B’ adalah Baekhyun. Kau?”

Fasilitator itu membuka identitas dan bertanya miliknya. Ia tidak yakin apakah hal seperti ini diperkenankan. Nama pengguna atau alias dipakai bukan tanpa alasan. Dalam sebuah bisnis terlarang, cukup uang yang bicara. Jati diri bisa dipilih untuk tidak diungkap, tidak perlu terucap. Yang penting, simbiosis mutualisme lancar terlaksana. Akan tetapi, kepercayaan juga salah satu komponen yang tak bisa ditendang jauh.

Terlepas dari benar tidaknya aturan, mereka berdua telah sama-sama melanggar. Toh, jasa jual beli memori ini pun ilegal. Toko sejenis Mahara apabila kena gerebek pihak berwenang, tamatlah riwayat seluruh individu yang terlibat di dalamnya. Jadi, boleh saja jikalau pelanggaran di dalam pelanggaran dianggap lumrah. Byun B—atau sekarang, ia ingin dipanggil Baekhyun—menginisiasikan saling tukar identitas sebagai bentuk berbagi rasa percaya. Rahasia masing-masing tergenggam di tangan. Sekali dilepas, keduanya yang akan merugi.

Bimbang menghampiri, tetapi ia berakhir dengan mengambil kepercayaan itu. “Sehun.” Satu nama diluncurkan pelan.

“Sehun?” Baekhyun mengulang konfirmatif meskipun tak kesulitan menangkapnya.

“Ya. Sehun saja.”

“Baiklah, Sehun. Semoga kau menikmati produk kami. Selamat bermimpi indah dan kami tunggu kembali kehadiranmu di Mahara.”

Fasilitatornya kelihatan senang. Satu koneksi berhasil terjalin. Relasi terbangun. Sehun, laki-laki pemakai pseudonim Zinnia, langsung mengerti bahwa transaksi ini bukanlah ajakan berkawan. Baekhyun lebih suka menerjemahkan statusnya sebagai sumber pendapatan baru.

Bukan masalah.

Penggelontoran dana rutin ke kantong Baekhyun tak jadi soal, selama mimpi jernih idaman bisa ia rengkuh tiap malam.

Satu-satunya hal yang tetap menjaga kewarasannya hingga detik ini.

つづく 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca.


	2. Insepsi

Titik-titik cahaya enam warna mengerlip dari balik kaca jendela. Jumlahnya—menurut berita—ratusan ribu. Berpendar subtil dari stik iluminans yang dipegang masing-masing partisipan parade aksi damai _Queer Culture Festival_ tahun ini. Penampakannya seperti pelangi di malam hari. Elok dan memikat. Namun, di sisi lain, bahana euforianya berisik bukan main.

Sepertinya, Sehun harus menelan risiko memilih apartemen di dekat plaza kota.

Konsentrasinya dilepas sejenak dari pekerjaan yang belum rampung. Ia menggeser pintu balkon, mendekati susuran, lalu mengambil beberapa gambar dengan ponsel. Satu yang terbaik dipilih untuk diunggah ke media sosial. Awalnya, pos itu dibiarkan tanpa takarir, tetapi Sehun menyuntingnya dan mencantumkan dua tagar relevan.

> _#June #PrideMonth_

Memori Sehun berjalan mundur. Beberapa tahun lalu, ia atau siapa pun, bahkan tidak akan sebernyali itu menyuarakan dukungan secara eksplisit. Pemerintah yang represif mengekang pilihan identitas dan orientasi. Masyarakat yang konservatif mencap tabu. Dahulu, ada masanya ketika transpuan bisa diludahi di ruang publik atau sepasang lelaki digiring ke pos polisi hanya karena kedapatan bergandengan tangan kelewat mesra.

Pasung itu mulai terlepas pelan-pelan. Kegaduhan yang terlihat dari balkon apartemennya—yang mungkin membuatnya bakal sulit tidur malam ini—bukan tanpa arti disuarakan bertahun-tahun. Gerakan itu bergolak lebih frontal empat tahun belakangan. Terutama, setelah pemilihan umum legislatif terakhir diselenggarakan. Kaum teropresi yang semula apatis, ramai-ramai memberikan suara kepada partai yang dianggap membela hak mereka. 

Sehun tidak ketinggalan.

Ia paham, politik itu kotor. Harapan mereka dipakai untuk mendulang suara demi kursi-kursi panas di parlemen. Janji-janji bisa jadi hanyalah bungkus. Isinya belum tentu semanis ekspektasi. Setidaknya, ia berusaha. Berpartisipasi satu langkah agar tempatnya sekarang benar-benar terasa bagai _rumah_. Nyaman ditinggali tanpa tatapan dan teriakan bising kebencian.

Hidup tenang, hanya itu yang ia mau. Simpel dan sederhana. Selama realitas belum sanggup menyediakannya, ia mengais-ngais dan meraih keinginan tersebut lewat _mimpi_.

Mimpi yang tercipta dari memori indah. Kumpulan kenangan asing yang ditempeli emosi pemiliknya. Emosi bahagia pengalih suntuk yang lumayan menjauhkannya dari depresi serta stagnasi.

Mimpi selayaknya psikotropika dengan epitome sama persis; penghasil tenteram, pembawa candu, dan … terlarang.

Getar ponsel tiba-tiba menggelitik telapaknya, menghapus kelebat pemikiran. Sehun melihat identitas penelepon berikut penanda waktu pada layar. Kim Jongin yang menghubunginya di atas pukul sembilan, biasanya jarang membawa kabar apik. 

“Ya?” Ia menerima panggilan tanpa sapa ‘halo’. Teruntuk sang rekan, formalitas sudah tidak lagi diperlukan.

“Oh Sehun!” Introduksi datang menanjak nyaris seperti bentakan. “Sedang di mana? Kedengaran ramai sekali.”

Sehun pun menjauhi balkon, kembali memasuki ruang tengah dan menutup pintu. “Ada parade dekat tempat tinggalku. Sekarang aku sudah masuk. Ada apa?”

“Begini … perusahaan konstruksi Dairim tidak puas dengan putusan sidang terakhir. Mereka ingin segera mengajukan banding. Bisakah kaubuatkan draf memorinya?”

Diam-diam, Sehun melirik jam dan kalender digital di samping rak buku, seakan-akan memprediksi waktu istirahatnya akan terpangkas gara-gara permintaan yang datang. “Kapan tenggatnya?”

“Umm … dikerjakan malam ini, bisa?”

Tepat. Momentum Sehun untuk mengecup bantal tidak akan diraih dalam waktu dekat.

“ _Geez_ , Jongin ….” Ia menggerutu pelan sembari memejam dan memijat pangkal hidung. “Masih ada replik dan daftar bukti gugatan yang harus kuselesaikan. Itu pun sama pentingnya.”

“ _I know, I’m sorry_ … tapi, kau harus ingat juga, Dairim badan usaha milik pemerintah, klien potensial untuk masa depan firma kita. Ayolah, demi menuju _top tier_.” 

“Aku tidak mau begadang. Besok ada jadwal sidang pagi di Pengadilan Negeri Wilayah Timur.”

“Sudah kuminta Jongdae menggantikanmu. Sepupuku bersedia, kok.” Pria itu, Kim Jongin, benar-benar datang bersama siasat matang dalam membujuknya. “ _Please?_ Tidak ada yang membuat draf serapi dan sedetail dirimu. Oh, dan satu lagi … mungkin ini bisa membuatmu tergerak; mereka setuju memberikan _success fee_ apabila bisa dimenangkan dalam banding. Kompensasi dobel, Sehun, bahkan bisa lebih. Bagaimana kedengarannya?”

Jujur saja, sangat menggiurkan. Selain sebagai salah satu modal bagi firma hukum mereka dalam menggapai tanjakan lebih tinggi—seperti cita-cita Jongin—Sehun juga memerlukannya untuk alasan yang terbilang pribadi. Semakin tebal dompetnya, semakin mudah membiayai kebutuhan adiksinya akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih butuh _bermimpi_. Maka, bisa dipastikan, ia pun masih akan melangkahkan kaki ke Mahara, mendistribusikan uangnya di sana.

 _No pain no gain_. Selalu ada pengorbanan dalam pencapaian. Dalam hal ini adalah waktu rehatnya yang berharga.

Setelah tenggelam dalam bimbang, dengus tak ikhlas pun meluncur pelan. “ _Fine_. Kucoba, tapi besok, berikan istirahatku seharian penuh.”

“Oke! Tidak masalah.” Jongin terdengar girang menyambutnya. “Besok adalah milikmu. Aku janji.”

“Kuusahakan dokumen itu sudah terkirim sebelum subuh. Cek surelmu besok pagi begitu kau bangun.”

“ _Thanks so much. Love you, man._ ”

“ _Sorry, I don’t feel the same way._ ” Rekannya terbahak oleh balasan sarkastis.

Sehun pun menyudahi sambungan seusai bertukar salam. Ia beranjak ke meja kerja, merentangkan tangan tinggi-tingi sesaat setelah menyandarkan punggung di bantalan kursi. Laptop masih berada dalam kondisi aktif. Tombol-tombol kibor belum sempat bertemu ujung jemari ketika pandangannya beralih pada kotak metal portabel di samping tumpukan berkas. Kotak itu sudah terbuka setengah bagian, menampakkan diska kecil putih beserta pengaktif berwarna senada dengan tombol bulat abu-abu.

Menggoda, tetapi belum saatnya, batin Sehun.

Napas menghela lepas, menyadari _mimpinya_ terpaksa harus menunggu.

***

Setengah tiga dini hari. Tubuh lelah itu mendarat telentang di kasur. Keadaan kamar telah gelap total. Lampu tidur di samping nakas hanya pemanis interior, hampir tidak pernah dinyalakan semenjak pemasangan. Memejam akan menjadi hal yang sulit bagi Sehun bila seberkas cahaya pun mencuri mampir. 

Ia menempelkan keping diska di pelipis kiri. Menatap langit-langit sebentar, kemudian menurunkan pelupuknya pelan-pelan. Tombol pengaktif yang tergenggam di tangan, ditekan hati-hati. Selanjutnya tinggal menanti lelap. Mencapai fase paradoksikal dan bertemu mimpi. 

Sembilan puluh menit berselang, kesadaran Sehun terbangun di angkasa tanpa batas, di antara gumpalan awan-awan lembut berona pastel. Ia melayang, ringan, tenang dan damai dalam dunia surealis. Di sini, Sehun mampu bermain peran sebagai Tuhan. Mengatur segalanya lewat kedip mata, jentik jari, ayun tangan, atau apa pun yang otaknya perintahkan. 

Delapan keluku citra muncul di hadapannya seperti urutan foto tersimpan rapi dalam album. Citra pertama hingga kelima tak diliriknya. Terlalu bosan. Ia sudah mampir di memori-memori itu kelewat sering. Citra keenam ialah memori berlatar senja kala di pinggir pantai yang terakhir ia nikmati. Memori dengan emosi evokatif yang tak dirasa di lima sebelumnya. Sehun masih ingin terjun dan berenang di sana. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa betapa sensasionalnya efek yang didapat meskipun memori itu simpel; sebuah peluk mesra dan bisik ungkapan cinta.

Namun, memori ketujuh dan kedelapan—yang terbaru, masih dari satu pemilik (dan harganya dua kali lipat)—membujuknya penuh rayu. Bagai alai-belai, memersuasi supaya dipilih. Sehun mengedip, awan di sekelilingnya memudar. Latar baru terbangun ekspres dari piksel-piksel yang saling merekat dan menyatu. Begitu kelopak terangkat, ia telah berada dalam mimpi pilihan. 

Sehun menengadah sarat takjub mendapati lanskap luar biasa menawan. Balon-balon lentera tengah melambung ke udara, mengapung tepat di atas kepala. Pendar redup dari nyala api di balik lapisan kertas menghiasi hamparan awang-awang kelam. Bertaburan laksana titik-titik gemintang, hanya saja remang dan dekat.

Apakah ini … Festival Lentera Musim Gugur?

Seingat Sehun, ia selalu ingin pergi menyaksikannya, tetapi tak pernah sempat. Kesibukan dijadikan dalih, berikut satu alasan enigmatis yang tak pernah berhasil diinterpretasi. Entah mengapa, seperti ada daya tak kasat yang membisikinya ‘ _tidak usah_ ’ sehingga meruntuhkan niat.

Ia segera mengesampingkan ingatan tersebut. Melihat melalui mimpi juga tidak buruk. Pun tidak konkret, tetap terasa nyata. Kemudian, Sehun menunggu hadirnya emosi hasil ciptaan memori ketujuh ini.

Momentum pun tiba. Tidak jauh dari hadapannya, ia menemukan cahaya lain eksis bersama lentera-lentera yang baru membubung setinggi dada. Cahaya asing itu bersiluet. Tunggal, cemerlang, dan tak sewarna pijar lentera. Bukan kuning, jingga, maupun merah, melainkan putih krem susu. Warna bintang sesungguhnya dalam bentang kosmos.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun tersenyum tanpa alasan hanya dengan melihat dan merasakan hadirnya. Degup-degup kecil mengetuk dada. Ia merasakan kehangatan berkumpul di sana. Suam itu lantas menjalar naik hingga ke pipi, mencipta semu.

Sebentar … sepertinya, ia sedang tersipu.

Sehun kebingungan sejenak, bertanya-tanya, apakah emosi ini dapat dikategorikan bahagia? Oh, tetapi, bukankah ia baru saja tersenyum karenanya? Tidak bisa dimungkiri, Sehun diam-diam meraup sensasi yang datang dan turut menikmati. Pemilik memori ini menyimpan emosi-emosi yang walaupun sederhana, terasa impresif baginya seperti pengalaman pertama dalam segala hal. 

Cahaya itu seolah memanggil-manggilnya untuk mendekat. Tubuh Sehun menembus lentera-lentera yang mengadang lajunya. Eksitasinya menanjak saat mengejar cahaya. Ia tertawa, penuh debar, seperti anak-anak menerima tantangan memenangkan permainan petak umpet.

Binar menggelitik punggung tangannya kala cahaya disentuh. Ada gelenyar serupa setrum lemah yang anehnya Sehun suka. Satu jentik jari, ia mencipta globe kaca jernih kopong berukuran medium. Cahaya—yang entah bagaimana sudah membangkitkan emosinya—ditarik masuk, diperangkap sehingga mengisi penuh ruang globe. Bola itu kini melayang di atas telapaknya. Memancarkan terang dan suam-suam kuku.

Sehun memandangnya tanpa putus, menyertakan afeksi di tiap senyum yang terkembang. Kalau mau, ia bisa betah berlama-lama berada di mimpi stagnan ini sampai tiba waktunya bangun.

Belum puas mencicipi, pikirannya beralih ke memori selanjutnya. Penasaran pada apa lagi yang akan ia dapat. Keluku citra memori kedelapan muncul di depan mata selepas satu kedipan. Sehun mengulurkan sebelah tangan, membiarkan tubuhnya tersedot ke dalam potret lanskap.

Celingak-celinguk, ia keheranan. Latar tidak berubah. Girang hatinya menguap setengah. Gagal membuncah. Apakah Baekhyun—fasilitatornya—salah memberi _barang_? Atau jangan-jangan, ia telah ditipu dengan membayar lebih untuk _barang_ yang sama?

Lentera-lentera yang masih menyentuh tanah, mengelilingi dan membarikade tempatnya berpijak. Seiring mengudaranya lentera, ia pun turut naik. Kakinya sudah tak lagi menginjak daratan. Cahaya terang misterius tadi hadir di sisinya tanpa membutakan. Menemani Sehun mengangkasa bersama gugusan lentera kertas yang berpijar, kemudian menyatu dengan tubuhnya membentuk selaput. Ia merasakan sensasi itu lagi. Sensasi sehangat selubung selimut kasmir di malam musim gugur.

Kecurigaannya lenyap begitu ia merasakan bahwa emosinya tidak serupa yang lalu. Kali ini, lebih membara, lebih berbunga-bunga, lebih bahagia. Sehun berada di level euforia yang berbeda.

Memori kedelapan, mungkin saja berlatar sama, tetapi terjadi pada lain lini masa. Kenangan ini begitu terasa dibanjiri emosi. Kentara sekali jika pemiliknya sedang bersuka cita. Sarat dengan … cinta?

Sehun tak mau repot-repot mendefinisikannya. Ia hanya butuh merasa. Maka, ia memasrahkan diri digempur gembira berlebih. Sisa waktu tidurnya dihabiskan dengan melayang, terombang-ambing sembari memejam di angkasa. Tanpa mau menciptakan denah dan fondasi baru. Tanpa mau menambahkan objek-objek lain. Mengizinkan rasa nyaman menimang tubuhnya di satu mimpi yang esensinya dibiarkan tetap mentah. 

Sebentar lagi, enam jam—waktu yang sudah ia atur—akan usai. Sehun ingin menanamkan emosi ini dalam-dalam dan terbangun dengan membawa bekasnya.

Ia memerlukan warnanya untuk bertahan di realitas yang abu-abu.

“ _Cahayaku_ ….”

Pelupuk berkedut oleh kehadiran suara. Sehun pelan-pelan membuka mata. Mimpinya kembali disusupi jelmaan kata, persis di mimpi keenam. Suara yang waktu itu membisikkan deklarasi rasa muncul lagi.

_“Paling cerlang ….”_

Semakin jelas.

_“… di antara yang redup.”_

Dan semakin jernih di telinga.

Tak bisa mengabaikannya, Sehun pun mencari. Searah lurus pandang mata, gugus awan pekat serupa nebula tampak terbentuk. Cahaya hangat yang sedang menyelimuti tubuh, pupus pelan-pelan tersedot ke dalam pusaran ciptaannya.

Ia terkesiap, ditinggal pergi entitas abstrak pembawa nyaman. 

_“Engkaulah cahayaku.”_

Suara misterius tadi berasal dari dalam sana dan nebula itu telah merebut _cahayanya_. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak rela. Sehun terbang menujunya untuk merebut kembali, mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu berniat masuk.

“Setop, sampai di situ.” Interupsi suara lain datang sekonyong-konyong. Merobohkan seluruh imaji sebelum Sehun berhasil mencapai ambang pusaran. Latar seketika berganti menjadi pesisir pantai di bawah langit lembayung. Tampaknya, seseorang—atau sesuatu—telah menariknya ke memori keenam yang lebih lembut. Lebih tepatnya, menyeret paksa tanpa izin.

Mimpi ini adalah dunianya dan ia tidak rela ada kekuatan Tuhan kedua.

Merasa terusik, Sehun menoleh. Arah pandang bertolak dari laut lepas. Di balik punggung, berdiri seorang laki-laki berbingkai tubuh mungil dan tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Pakaian serbaputih, memunculkan kesan resik. Angin memainkan fabrik kemeja longgar serta helai-helai surai sewarna madu. Tepat di bawah poni yang berayun-ayun menampar keningnya, Sehun menemukan sepasang netra berklaritas dengan iris semengilap kuarsa. Kedua bola kembar itu menjadi penghias pada pahatan parasnya yang persis remaja. 

“Anda akan terjerat dan kesulitan bangun apabila melangkah lebih jauh lagi.” Lelaki asing itu berbicara. Dari tona suara, Sehun yakin dialah yang telah menghentikan pengejaran serta membawanya kemari. Pasang ekspresi ramah, si rambut madu melempar senyuman, tanpa rasa dosa, seakan tindakan inisiatifnya barusan tidak mengganggu Sehun sama sekali.

Ingin menggerutu, Sehun keburu diserang rasa luluh. Rautnya mencipta tarikan garis-garis keraguan. “Kau ini—“

“Pemandu Anda.”

Oh. 

Si Pemandu Mimpi rupanya, yang tanpa disangka terlihat lumayan menarik.

_Sialan, Baekhyun_.

Sehun menyerapahi sang fasilitator karena telah sengaja memberi pemandu mimpi berpenampilan semanis dan selembut ini agar ia tak tega mengusirnya pergi, lalu menonaktifkan instalasi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya begitu mudah terbaca? Ia tak menyangka fasilitatornya benar-benar taktis dan penuh perhitungan. Pun demikian, Sehun tak mau kelihatan hilang wibawa. _Kesadaran artifisial_ itu harus paham posisi serta tempatnya berada.

“Yang kaulakukan tadi,” Sehun mulai memotong interval bisu di antara mereka, “terhitung tidak sopan, kau tahu?”

Kurva senyum di wajah sang pemandu seketika melengkung turun. Reaksi tak berkenan sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang ia harap. “Saya kira, saya akan menerima ucapan terima kasih.”

Kening Sehun dibuat mengerut oleh balasan bersirat kecewa. “Karena sudah lancang mengatur mimpiku dan membuat keputusan tanpa restuku?”

“Tentu. Saya baru saja _menyelamatkan_ Anda dari lahapan memori orang asing. Sedikit apresiasi, mungkin?”

Dua buah kedip mata dan sepasang bibir yang bercelah, pertanda Sehun tercengang. Pemandu yang ini cukup banyak memberinya kejutan. Punya nyali merajuk. Berani menyuarakan ketidaksepakatan. Yang artinya, ia didesain memiliki kepribadian dan emosi senormalnya manusia. Sungguh berbeda dengan pemandu mimpi versi percobaan yang pernah ia terima cuma-cuma sewaktu pertama kali memakai jasa Mahara. Wujudnya seorang anak perempuan. Ekspresinya kaku dan suaranya monoton dalam menjelaskan tutorial penggunaan perdana. Sehun serasa ditemani robot ceriwis sepanjang mimpi. Membuatnya malah berakhir tidak nyaman ketika bangun.

Pada kunjungan kedua, penawaran Baekhyun untuk membeli layanan versi penuh, Sehun tolak mentah-mentah.

_“Yah, namanya juga gratisan. Kalau kau niat berlangganan, tentu akan kuberi yang lebih bagus dari ini. Tergantung versi mana yang kaumau. Ada uang ada barang. Semakin canggih, ya, semakin mahal.”_

Kendatipun fasilitatornya sudah menjelaskan, ia tetap tidak tertarik. Baekhyun justru disuruh menghapus programnya dari diska. Apa pun yang ingin Sehun rengkuh dari mimpi, bersifat pribadi, dan ia tak mau ada _pengasuh_ yang mengatur-atur. Tampaknya, Sehun mendapatkannya sekarang, tanpa bisa menampik seperti yang lalu.

Belum sempat bicara banyak, kelir angkasa mengedip, bergradasi, berganti warna. Sebuah alarm untuknya. 

“Itu tanda Anda,” kata sang pemandu, mengarahkan telunjuknya ke vista multirona di atas kepala.

Sepasang mata Sehun melempar kerlingan jengah. Ia tahu. Ia mengerti. Ia paham. Tak perlu diingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi raganya akan terjaga. 

“Ini belum selesai.” Ia berucap, lalu menatap telapak tangan kirinya yang mulai berubah transparan. “Kita masih harus bicara, tentang batasan tingkah lakumu di kepalaku. Apa yang boleh dan apa yang tidak.” 

“Baik. Saya akan selalu ada di sini, menunggu.” Kembali, lelaki itu menanggapinya tanpa segan sedikit pun. “Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan saat terbangun.” Lambaian tangan diarahkan pada Sehun yang kini sudah tembus pandang setengah badan.

Sehun berbalik, memunggungi si pemilik rambut madu. Ayunan jemari menarik ombak laut agar pasang, agar tubuh transparannya habis tenggelam seiring naiknya gelombang; cara dramatis yang ia pilih untuk kembali ke realitas. 

Air naik cepat, tahu-tahu sudah setinggi pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba, Sehun menoleh. “Tunggu,“ ia menautkan tatap pada pemandunya lagi, “kau punya nama?”

Mengapa repot-repot bertanya? Sehun tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kuriositas tersebut. Ini terhitung aneh jika mengingat ia bahkan tidak menaruh secuil pun peduli pada si bocah bawel—pemandu mimpi pertamanya. 

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan menjawab, “Panggil saya Qi.”

“Seperti _qī_ yang artinya ‘tujuh’ dalam bahasa Mandarin?” Sehun, entah bagaimana, merespons reflektif. 

“Ya.” Sudut bibir sang pemandu terangkat naik. “Pelafalannya akurat sekali. Anda fasih berbahasa Mandarin rupanya.”

“Tidak. Aku tidak pernah—“

Gelombang pasang memakan seluruh tubuh.

Rona cerah berubah kelam; hal pertama yang ia temukan saat mengangkat kelopak mata. Sehun telah kembali menjumpai langit-langit kamarnya sebelum tuntas berkata. Lengan yang bertumpu di kasur mendorong punggungnya bangkit perlahan. Diska dilepaskan dari pelipis. Ia menatap lamat-lamat kepingan itu di telapak tangan.

Roman lembut sang pemandu mimpi mengelebat. Meski baru bertemu sebentar, impresinya langsung menetap. Rupawan, tetapi masih perlu dijinakkan, cetusnya dalam hati.

Terlepas dari itu, soal mimpi, ternyata Baekhyun memang piawai memilihkannya _barang_. Memori-memori tersebut membangun mimpinya sesuai ekspektasi. Harga tinggi, sepadan untuk emosi terbaik yang dirasa. Ia berniat menikmatinya sampai bosan, sampai membutuhkan emosi baru dan kembali ke Mahara.

Perputaran ulang adegan dan dialog di detik-detik terakhir kepergiannya dari mimpi, kemudian terjadi.

_“Seperti_ qī _yang artinya ‘tujuh’ dalam bahasa Mandarin?”_

Sekerjap, kesadaran Sehun ternanap. Selain ‘ _xiè xie_ ’ dan ‘ _wŏ ài nĭ_ ’ yang awam diketahui banyak orang, ia sama sekali tidak memahami bahasa Mandarin, terlebih lagi akurasi pengucapan.

Bagaimana mungkin, dengan kenihilan kognisi, pertanyaan itu bisa terlontar dari mulutnya?

Satu tanda tanya pun menjejal ke dalam serebrum.

_Apakah aku … baru saja mengalami percampuran memori?_

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Qī’, dilafalkan dengan ‘chi’
> 
>   
> Pendek, tapi buat saya, yang penting, nulis :)  
> Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir dan membaca.


	3. Oneironaut

Mendekati penghujung musim dingin, saat salju terakhir turun, Oh Sehun pertama kali mengetahui tentang Mahara.

Ia terbangun dari tidur dengan hasrat dan karsa seadanya. Tumpukan memori dipilah, dan ia tidak menemukan satu atau dua yang memicu bahagia maupun sedih. Lininya datar, serupa elektrokardiogram yang tak mendeteksi denyut. Tanpa fluktuasi rasa. Hampir tiada gejolak.

Mengunjungi bar _gay_ langganan pada malam harinya demi menghapus suntuk dan membangkitkan percik, seketika menjadi putusan yang dirasa kurang tepat. Pesanannya, Vodka Martini ‘dikocok bukan diaduk’ (ala James Bond), tidak mampu berbuat banyak selain penghangat tubuh semata. Beberapa orang pria, cukup menarik, menghampirinya dan memulai interaksi, tetapi Sehun memberi tampik, “Maaf … sedang tidak _mood_.” 

Pikirannya sendiri bertanya-tanya, “ _Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku datang?_ ”

Sampai mabuk ia minum. Tak sanggup menyetir dalam kondisi teler berat, jasa sopir pengganti digunakan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sehun tidak cukup banyak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah tubuhnya merebah di jok belakang mobil hingga dilenakan empuknya kasur pegas. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan mantel (yang berbalur bau alkohol) ketika terjaga keesokan harinya. Selembar kertas terlipat, jatuh dari saku mantel saat ia mengeceknya sebelum diserahkan ke penatu. Sebuah pamflet promosi.

**_ MAHARA  _ **

**_Temukan bahagiamu lewat mimpi jernih_ **

**_Rasakanlah pengalaman menjadi oneironaut sekarang juga_ **

Awalnya, Sehun menganggap iklan itu sama remehnya dengan brosur layanan pijat plus yang hampir saban minggu mampir di keset pintu kediaman. Namun, entah mengapa selama berhari-hari ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Sampai di titik merasa tidurnya jauh dari berkualitas, Sehun pun menyambangi alamat yang tertera pada pamflet.

Alamat tersebut membawanya ke sebuah restoran tionghoa kecil yang buka 24 jam. Sama sekali bukan tempat yang ia bayangkan. Melepas tawa getir, Sehun merasa bodoh karena bisa begitu mudahnya termakan iklan yang bisa jadi produk keisengan belaka. Tepat sebelum tungkainya melangkah pergi, pintu restoran itu terbuka. Seorang nenek keluar dan menatap Sehun tanpa putus.

“Aku melihatmu sedari tadi berdiri di depan restoranku. Butuh sesuatu, anak muda?” tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng, “Ah, tidak. Saya sedang mencari alamat dan sepertinya salah tempat.”

Hening sejenak, lalu nenek itu berkata, “Mahara?”

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menggeleng lagi. Ia membuang banyak sekon untuk sebuah anggukan lantaran agak ragu pada intensi sang nenek.

“Kau akan menemukannya setelah membeli sesuatu dari sini,” ujarnya sembari berlalu, kembali memasuki restoran.

Ini bentuk lain pemerasan, tetapi Sehun manut saja seperti terkena mantra sihir. Ia hanya membeli kudapan tofu kering pedas dan susu kedelai hangat. Saat membayar, Sehun menerima nota bukti pembayaran dengan catatan tambahan di baliknya.

> _Tempat yang kaucari ada di belakang restoran ini. Silakan keluar gunakan pintu samping. Susuri gang sejauh 150 meter. Kau akan menemukan plang penanda dan undakan menuju Mahara._

“Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!” Perempuan baya beruban itu mengucapkan salam sewajarnya, seperti tidak ada transaksi informasi di antara mereka. 

Sehun pun beranjak sesuai instruksi.

Basis Mahara ialah rahasia. Mereka tidak meminta identitas asli pelanggan (sebagai gantinya, pseudonim digunakan), bahkan tidak mengorek motif maupun intensi pembelian. Sehun hanya menerima interogasi singkat dari penjaga pintu; dari mana ia mengetahui keberadaan Mahara. Ia menjawab apa adanya dan setelah itu tidak lagi ditanya. 

Namun, ia sempat mendengar penjaga itu bergumam lirih, “Pelanggan terpilih kedua belas.”

Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk menyuarakan penasaran. Pikirannya langsung teralih begitu diantar memasuki kamar 106. Di sana, ia berjodoh dengan fasilitator Byun B. Penjelasan Byun B mengenai ekstraksi kenangan sebagai material mimpi jernih, menarik kuat antusiasmenya selayak gravitasi. Ia pun tampak tak peduli ketika fasilitatornya menyebutkan bahwa bisnis tersebut ilegal. Dengan terjun ke dalamnya, otomatis ia akan mengotori tangan, melanggar hukum, dan menjadi bagian dari _kejahatan_.

“Kau tidak bisa membatalkan pesanan dan tidak juga diperkenankan memberitahu tentang tempat ini kepada orang lain begitu transaksi selesai. Pelanggan Mahara tidak dipilih sembarangan. Jadi … jika ragu, mundurlah dari sekarang dan anggap kau tidak pernah kemari.”

Tentu saja Sehun kukuh tak beranjak. Ia tidak jauh-jauh datang melalui jalur berbelit seperti itu untuk kembali pulang dengan tangan hampa.

Pada perjumpaan pertama, Byun B hanyalah orang asing. Namun, seiring waktu, peran sang fasilitator mengalami eskalasi. Ia menjadi orang yang tahu persis apa kebutuhannya, dan tanpa disangka, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengantongi rahasia gelapnya. 

Sejak saat itu hingga sekarang.

***

Detik demi detik berakumulasi hingga Sehun kembali bersua malam. Pemandu mimpi yang sebelumnya berkata akan hadir begitu Sehun mendarat di sana, tampaknya tidak menepati janji. Sosoknya tak ditemukan di setiap memori yang ia masuki. Program inisiatif mandiri yang dimaksud Baekhyun, mungkin di dalamnya termasuk sifat ‘membangkang’, pikir Sehun.

Akhirnya, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Jika tidak puas dengan servis yang didapat, tinggal melayangkan komplain kepada Baekhyun, kemudian meminta sang fasilitator menghapusnya. Soal uang yang telah dibayarkan, tentunya harus kembali. Ia tak mau rugi gara-gara dipaksa membeli _barang cacat_.

Pada mimpi kali ini, Sehun _membangun_ sungai di bawah lentera-lentera yang mengapung. Sungai tanpa muara, berarus tenang dan alirannya infinitif. Lewat satu gerak jemari terakhir, kaki telanjangnya kini bertumpu pada sampan kayu ciptaan. Ia merebahkan badan, telentang menghadap langit berornamen pendar-pendar temaram. Aliran sungai sesekali mengayunkan sampan senyaman timangan bayi. Sembari menyerap emosi bahagia dari memori ini, Sehun pun terbuai hingga memejam. 

Tiba-tiba, rupa sang pemandu mimpi mampir sekelebat dalam lamunan.

_Qi …._

Dan tanpa sadar, nama itu turut tercetus tanpa terucap.

“Ya?” Bisikan balas mengembus tepat di telinga kirinya.

Sehun kaget bukan kepalang. Spontan mengangkat kelopak, wajah sang pemandu langsung menghajar penglihatan. Terlampau dekat. Pucuk hidung mereka bahkan nyaris tak berjarak. Keterkejutan itu membuahkan tindakan impulsif dan sembrono. Cepat-cepat, telapak tangan Sehun mendorong wajah di atas miliknya menjauh.

“Aw!” Pemandu itu, Qi, mengusap-usap bagian hidung yang barusan ditekan cukup kuat. “Kasar sekali, sih,” keluhnya, mengaduh.

Punggung Sehun buru-buru bangkit dari permukaan sampan. Kejutan dobel didapat. Ekspresinya terperangah untuk hal lain.

“Kau … bisa disentuh?” Dengan roman terbengong-bengong, ia bertanya.

“Ya, jelas. Di dunia ini, saya entitas _hidup_. Punya bentuk. Konkret.”

“Tapi … pemandu mimpiku sebelumnya … hanya hologram.”

“Maksud Anda bocah perempuan versi percobaan?” Ia menghela napas atas kenaifan Sehun. “Jangan samakan saya dengannya. Dia generasi paling awal. Oh, mungkin Anda lupa kalau dia itu gratisan. Fiturnya tentu sangat terbatas.”

Sehun bergantian mengamati telapak tangannya dan sang pemandu. Indra perabanya yang tadi bekerja, meninggalkan kesan lumayan merasuk. Terheran-heran, ia masih bisa merasakan tekstur wajahnya. Kecerdasan artifisal itu benar-benar seperti terbungkus daging dan kulit, sebagaimana manusia sejati. 

Waktu untuk tercengang ia hapus dari agenda. Sehun teringat jika masih memiliki intensi lain yang lebih penting.

“Dua kali,” ia mengawali.

“Apanya?”

“Dua kali kau muncul di hadapanku dengan cara yang cukup menyebalkan.”

Rengut tipis terpulas pada roman milik Qi. “Anda tidak berkenan?”

“Kelihatannya?”

“Tapi, saya, ‘kan, datang karena panggilan Anda.”

 _Kapan?_ Sehun membatin. Namun, kronologi mundur tersusun dalam kepalanya. Sehun tidak bisa menampik bahwa beberapa saat lalu, ia memang sempat memikirkannya (sebenarnya, tanpa sengaja).

Itukah yang dimaksud Qi sebagai ‘panggilan’?

Sesuatu harus diputuskan saat ini juga agar ketidaknyamanannya dalam bermimpi tak berkontinu.

“Lupakan soal yang sudah terjadi.” Napas Sehun mengembus pelan sebelum lanjut bicara. “Dengar, aku tahu kau punya inisiatif mandiri, tapi bukan berarti bisa berbuat semaumu tanpa izin dan keputusanku. Tunggu perintah. Paham?”

“Wah, Anda terdengar seperti diktator.”

Sehun tak menyukai pengandaian itu meskipun ia tahu celetukannya sekadar reaksi bersalut guyon. Ia bermimpi jernih demi ketenangan, bukan meladeni perdebatan.

“Yang barusan itu … aku juga tidak suka.” Sebelah telapaknya menangkup rahang sang pemandu, kemudian ibu jari disentuhkan ke bibirnya yang bersemu merah jambu. Qi kelihatan terkesiap oleh aksinya yang tak disangka. “Mulutmu tidak boleh menyuarakan semuanya secara sembarangan. Kalau kau saja bisa tersinggung, pikirmu aku tidak? Akulah yang manusia. Kau cuma program. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu sejak awal. Kau … bisa ada di sini karena aku terpaksa membelimu. Jadi, apabila harus menghapusmu, akan mudah kulakukan tanpa pertimbangan.” 

Rahang dalam cakup tangannya terasa menegang. Qi mendadak bisu, kemudian menunduk, tak berani bertemu mata, pun sentuhan Sehun telah lenyap dari wajahnya. Sesungguhnya, Sehun tidak menaruh ekspektasi besar bahwa ia akan berhasil membuat sang pemandu sadar tempat dengan sekali gertak. Ternyata, itu cukup.

Setelah berpaling muka dan memunggunginya, Sehun tak lagi bicara barang sepatah kata. Berikutnya, hanya bunyi aliran air yang menghampiri telinga. Sunyi berkepanjangan yang semestinya ia nikmati, telah kembali hadir. Akan tetapi, suasana hati tak lagi bisa sama. Sudah telanjur rusak lantaran konfrontasi sebelumnya. 

Sehun pelan-pelan menoleh, mengintip di balik punggung. Pemandu itu masih di sana, di sisi sampan yang bertolak. Posisinya benar-benar tidak berubah dari semenjak ia mengabaikannya. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia terlihat hanya memainkan jemari. Mungkin, karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu. Pilihannya untuk bertindak telah dibatas.

“Kenapa masih di sini?” Sehun memecah hening yang membuat Qi akhirnya mengangkat kepala. “Jika mau pergi, pergilah … atau, kalau kau memang punya layanan lain yang berguna, tunjukkanlah sesuatu. Lakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatku menikmati mimpi ini lagi.” Pernyataan itu terdengar seperti penagihan tanggung jawab. Qi dianggap sebagai biang keladi dari menghilangnya sensasi bahagia yang sebelumnya sempat ia rasa. 

“Anda … tadi tidak memberi perintah apa-apa.”

Jawabannya membungkam kekesalan Sehun. Sama sekali tak diprediksi, pemandu itu menelan ancamannya bulat-bulat. Di balik sifat bengal yang kerap melawan, ia rupanya juga memiliki rasa takut. Menampak jelas dari sepasang iris jernih yang kini tengah memerangkapnya. Tatapan yang mengarah pada Sehun seolah berselubung permohonan iba. 

Ini tidak bagus. Sehun dibuat mereguk rasa bersalah, padahal dirinya yang mengalami kerugian. Menangani sang pemandu sungguh merepotkan. Waktu bermimpinya, terbuang percuma.

“Oke, yang tadi itu mungkin agak berlebihan.” Kalimat dijeda dengan sapuan di bibir. “Bukan kepasifan seperti ini yang kumau. Bersikaplah sewajarnya sesuai fungsimu, hanya saja, kau tidak boleh melangkahi wewenang, apalagi terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Tanya dulu sebelum bertindak. Dan, tolong ... jangan membuatku kaget saat muncul. Bisa, ‘kan?” Suara Sehun memelan di akhir kalimat.

Mendengar penjelasannya yang tanpa tanjakan intonasi, Qi menangkap kesan bahwa Sehun melunak. Asumsinya, ia telah diberi pengampunan.

“Ya. Bisa,” respons Qi diikuti angguk patuh.

“Bagus. Coba begini dari tadi.” Sehun sedikit lega. Ternyata tidak perlu banyak drama untuk mencapai sepakat. “Sekarang, perbaiki situasi ini.” Ia bicara soal bagaimana Qi harus bertanggung jawab mengembalikan suasana baik hatinya. “Apa yang bisa kautawarkan padaku supaya _mood_ -ku kembali?” 

Qi menganalisis sejenak. Berusaha membaca kebutuhan Sehun hanya dari dua kali tatap muka. “Anda memiliki tiga memori dari satu pemilik, ‘kan? Bisakah saya simpulkan kalau Anda mungkin—ah, tidak—pasti tertarik dengan informasi apa pun tentangnya?”

Introduksi tersebut cukup menyedot perhatian. Sehun tertarik. Qi tidak salah. “Kalau ya, memangnya kenapa?”

“Saya bisa memberi tahu Anda.”

Pundak Sehun menjengit. “Maksudmu?”

“Tidak detail, sih, tapi dalam sistem saya terekam lini masa, juga tentang apa tiap memori bercerita. Generasi saya dilengkapi rekognisi agar memudahkan pelanggan mengerti emosi yang dirasa dan disukai. Termasuk, mampu mengindeks memori-memori yang memiliki konten emosi dengan tingkat kebahagiaan serupa. Dengan begitu, algoritme saya bisa memberikan rekomendasi untuk pembelian berikutnya.”

Sehun masih berusaha mencerna ketika tangan kanan Qi terulur ke hadapan. 

“Jika Anda mengizinkan ….” pintanya, sopan.

Berawal ragu, tetapi telapak tangan yang menadah itu perlahan ia sambut. Tepat ketika sebuah jalinan jemari terjadi, latar pun berganti, kembali ke lanskap mentah familier yang belum diubah serta ditambahkan apa pun oleh Sehun. Mereka kini berdiri bersisian, tak lagi beralas sampan kayu. 

“Kita mulai dari sini.”

“Memori ketujuh?”

Qi mengangguk, lalu menoleh kepada Sehun masih dengan genggaman tangan yang belum mengendur. “Apa yang Anda rasakan saat pertama kali masuk?”

“Hm, cukup kompleks kalau harus kujabarkan satu-satu.”

“Coba saja pelan-pelan.”

Kesan-kesan yang berceceran ia pungut untuk disusun kembali. “Tenang, pada awalnya.” Sehun berhenti sebentar, mencari lagi. “Setelahnya berdebar-debar, lalu tiba-tiba ada percik senang yang membuatku tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa di saat yang sama aku juga merasa sedikit sungkan.”

“Berikutnya, emosi Anda menanjak oleh kuriositas?”

“Ya. Berbagai rasa pada satu momentum. Bagaimana bisa begitu?”

“Itu wajar, karena memori ini … tentang perjumpaan awal dan cinta pada pandangan pertama.”

Tercenung beberapa sekon setelah mendengarnya, Sehun pun menengadah. Untuk kesekian kali memandangi panorama angkasa yang temaram oleh pendar cahaya melambung.

Sekarang dia tahu, lentera-lentera ini ialah saksi pertemuan sang pemilik memori dengan seseorang yang baginya istimewa.

“Kenangan yang diekstraksi sebagai material mimpi jernih, biasanya hanya menyisakan gambaran besar dan emosi yang menempelinya. Hal-hal perinci akan dihapus untuk menjaga identitas pemilik, seperti … pelaku-pelaku yang terlibat, atau detail tempat dan waktu kejadian.” Qi melanjutkan penjelasan tanpa diminta.

Meskipun telah mengetahui perihal itu dari pedoman yang dibacanya, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan menyimak.

“Katamu, kau punya rekaman lini masa tiap mimpi.”

“Lini masa yang saya maksud adalah kronologi. Memori mana yang lebih dulu dibuat, bukan kapan terjadinya.”

Pernyataan itu seharusnya membuat Sehun sadar bahwa ia memang tidak bisa dan tidak boleh berharap banyak. Baekhyun sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak mencari tahu apa pun mengenai bundel memori yang ia beli. Jelas tidak mungkin jika sang fasilitator sampai memberinya layanan pemandu mimpi serbatahu pemecah misteri.

“Ke memori selanjutnya?” Tawaran itu datang, dan Sehun memberi restu.

Hamparan lentera segera bertransformasi gelombang biru di bawah cakrawala jingga. Debur ombak menelusup ke telinga. Angin laut menyambangi kulit lewat sapuan-sapuan subtil.

Memori keenam. Memori perdana yang meninggalkan impresi sangat kuat terhadap pemiliknya.

“Menurut Anda, hal apa yang biasanya datang setelah cinta pandangan pertama?”

Interval pendek diambil Sehun untuk berpikir. “Kalau rasa sukanya berbalas, sih … mungkin berkencan.”

“Tepat. Ini adalah kencan, sekaligus pernyataan rasa dan pengukuhan status hubungan.”

Komponen kenangan adiktif yang menjerat Sehun, membersit dalam ingatan. Kesan evokatif peluk mesra dan bisikan ‘ _I love you_ ’ yang ia rasakan dari memori ini, semua jadi terasa masuk akal. Yang masih belum masuk akal adalah bagaimana ia merasa seperti benar-benar mengalaminya. 

Langit mengedipkan lain warna. Sehun awas akan tanda. Waktunya tak lagi banyak. Ia tak ingin sesi kali ini terpotong tanggung seperti malam lalu.

“Bawa aku ke memori kedelapan.”

“Baik.”

Mereka kembali bernaung di bawah awang-awang dengan ribuan lentera sebagai mega. Latar sama, dengan lini masa yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

“Yang ini?” Tak mau berlama-lama, Sehun langsung bertanya.

“Selebrasi ikatan yang bertahan,” jawab Qi tanpa jeda. Tampaknya, ia paham Sehun sedang kejar-kejaran dengan waktu. “Mungkin perayaan seratus hari, atau satu tahun, entahlah. Yang jelas, kembali ke tempat rasa bermula, tapi tentunya dengan kadar yang telah bertumpuk, semakin dalam, semakin besar. Di dalamnya terselip syukur dan harapan akan kebersamaan tanpa batas.”

Terkesan muluk sekali, pikir Sehun. Namun, justru dalamnya perasaan itu yang menjadi bahan bakar eksitasi hingga memberangsangnya ke level berbunga-bunga. 

“Aku ingin tanya sesuatu.”

“Silakan.”

“Jika memang benar detail dari setiap kenangan telah dihapus, mengapa aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara ketika bermimpi? Lalu, siluet cahaya yang kulihat, apa itu?”

Ekspresi Qi berubah, seperti baru saja menemukan hal tak lazim. “Seharusnya, sih, tidak terjadi … tapi, kalau Anda sampai mengalaminya, saya cuma mampu membaca satu kemungkinan.”

“Sebutkan saja. Biarpun hanya kemungkinan, aku butuh mendengarnya.” Sehun setengah memaksa, dan pemandunya sekarang hanya tahu ia harus mengikuti perintah.

“Pemilik memori ini sepertinya punya minda yang sangat persisten. Meski detail telah diputihkan, ia tetap _memaksa_ menyisakan komponen paling esensial pencipta emosi.”

Mendapati pangkal alis Sehun menukik bersamaan dengan timbulnya kerut di kening, Qi sadar jika pria itu masih belum sepenuhnya paham. Penjabaran lebih lanjut tampak masih ia butuhkan.

“Suara-suara yang Anda dengar, bisa jadi adalah kalimat-kalimat penting yang berhasil membuncahkan perasaannya. Dan siluet cahaya itu … citra pelaku yang tidak bisa sepenuhnya dilenyapkan ketika proses ekstraksi.”

“Maksudmu dengan ‘pelaku’, apakah ….”

“Ya. Sosok yang menciptakan memori-memori ini bersama sang pemilik, atau mungkin harus saya sebut sebagai … orang terkasih dalam hidupnya.”

_Orang terkasih?_

Sungguh aneh rasanya seketika dihinggapi rasa lega. Memori-memori ini bahkan bukan miliknya, tetapi rentetan penjelasan Qi sedikit menjembarkan pikiran. Seolah untai demi untai benang kusut yang berserakan, telah terurai sebagian kecil, lalu kembali berjerait.

Hatinya tergerak ingin mencari tahu. Ingin mengurai lebih banyak. Ingin keluar dari jaring enigma, kemudian mendefinisikan sensasi tanpa nama ini.

Tapi … mungkin tidak sekarang. 

Dirinya di realitas tampak sudah tak sabar mengambil alih raga. Sebentar lagi, ia akan meraihnya dan terbangun.

Sehun memandangi Qi, terpusat pada fitur-fitur wajah distingtif. Setelah mimpi malam ini, satu ketetapan terafirmasi; ia tidak akan menghapusnya. Sang pemandu mimpi ternyata cukup berguna. Lewatnya, ditemukan potongan-potongan konundrum terkubur yang ingin ia susun. 

Tatapan Sehun berbalas. Netra milik Qi tak putus menyelia tubuhnya. Sehun tahu persis, ia sedang memperhatikan densitas raganya yang mulai mewujud setipis kabut. 

“Hei, nanti tidak usah bicara formal lagi padaku, ya. Rasanya seperti sedang berinteraksi dengan klien kerja di dunia nyata. Tidak nyaman.“ Beberapa saat sebelum menghilang, Sehun menginisiasikan aturan baru yang lebih kasual kepada sang pemandu. “Dan … panggil aku dengan nama.”

“Zinnia?” Qi bertanya sembari sedikit menelengkan kepala.

“Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu,” sahut Sehun yang baru teringat jika Baekhyun (tentu saja) menginput pseudonimnya sebagai pelanggan ke dalam sistem Qi. “Nama asliku … Sehun,” lanjutnya, memperjelas. Melempar satu data baru untuk pemandu itu simpan baik-baik.

“Boleh?”

“Ya. Boleh.”

Dalam visi yang mengabur, di antara kesadaran yang membelah dan terbagi di dua dunia, Sehun sempat mendengar Qi berkata, “Oke ….” 

Dan sebelum benar-benar terangkat dari mimpi, satu pemandangan terakhir berhasil ia rengkuh. Adalah lengkung senyum yang menyungging manis saat tona lembut menyuarakan namanya.

“… Sehun.”

Ia terjaga, dan selebihnya belum sanggup segera melupa. Citra senyum yang tersaji pada detik-detik penutup, berlaku selayaknya rantai reaksi.

Tanpa alasan jelas, Sehun turut melakukannya, menduplikasi. Seakan-akan, membalas senyum itu sudah seperti sesuatu yang lumrah dan natural.

Lalu, kurvanya pun mengendur. Perlahan luntur dari roman begitu tersadar bahwa aksi reflektif yang barusan ialah sebuah anomali.

Senyumnya kali ini bukan bersumber dari emosi yang tertanam dalam mimpi, melainkan dari pemandunya.

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


	4. Amenitas

Advokat hidup dari _masalah_. Jongin pernah berseloroh kepadanya; pengacara yang berorientasi profit tak peduli undang-undang mau diamendemen berpuluh-puluh kali atau lebih memihak kaum mana. Semakin sering tingkah manusia bersinggungan dengan pasal-pasal berlaku, semakin lebar celah masuknya pundi-pundi dari mereka yang ingin menuntut klaim. Sedihnya, stigma itu dipukul rata. Pengacara _pro bono_ yang bekerja membela kepentingan umum seolah dianggap tidak ada. 

Cukup miris juga ketika profesinya kerap dikatakan tidak ragu memihak sisi dursila asalkan dompetnya dibuat tebal. Padahal, ada yang namanya uji materi sebelum meloloskan perkara yang akan ditangani; keputusan untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak. Ah, tetapi biar saja, Sehun enggan melakoni debat sengit, memberi klarifikasi pada mereka yang buta. Malas membenahi tatanan berpikir orang-orang yang sudah telanjur menelan stigma. Toh, ia bukan bagian dari bala kesatria praktisi hukum idealis pro keadilan. 

Menurutnya, konsep adil terlampau buram dan relatif. Timbangan Dewi Themis akan selalu berat sebelah. Kecil kemungkinan untuk sejajar selama kepentingan manusia masih bineka. 

Pengacara juga butuh makan. Logis rasanya apabila jasa pendampingan hukum dipungut bayaran. Karenanya, ia tak peduli jika ketiban label ‘pengacara orientasi profit’ sekalipun. Oh Sehun menyukai masalah (tepatnya, terpaksa menyukai). Dari itu ia bisa menyambung nyawa. Mengurusi masalah orang ialah caranya mengisi agenda hidup yang kosong. 

Namun, Sehun sungguh tidak berharap masalah tersebut datang bertubi-tubi ke atas meja kerjanya, serentak pada minggu ini. Ia tidak membenci tumpukan obligasi. Yang dibencinya ialah target tidak realistis.

Target satu minggu rampung untuk draf kasus-kasus terakhir yang masuk, hasil negosiasi Jongin dengan para klien.

Sehun jelas mencak-mencak. Bisa-bisanya Jongin membuat kesepakatan tenggat tanpa pertimbangannya. Bernaung di bawah firma Kims & Partners bukan berarti posisinya lebih inferior dibandingkan Jongin (serta dua sepupunya, Jongdae dan Junmyeon). Mereka setara, dan ia tidak mau asal terima mandat. 

“Kau niat membunuhku pelan-pelan, ya? Aku bukan mesin! Kalau ritme kerja seperti ini berlanjut terus, ke depannya lebih baik aku cari rekanan lain, atau sekalian berdikari saja bawa nama sendiri.” Ultimatum itu menjadi ancaman yang paling ditakuti Jongin. 

Bagi firmanya, Oh Sehun adalah aset. Kedua saudaranya pun setuju. Kepiawaian Jongin memersuasi dan menjaring klien, serta keapikan Sehun menyusun dokumen pendukung perkara, merupakan dua pilar penyangga esensial. Bagaimanapun, Sehun tidak boleh lepas. 

“Hei, hei, jangan bilang begitu, dong.” Jongin menahan Sehun yang tampaknya hendak pergi meninggalkan kantor tanpa membawa satu pun berkas perkara. Sebuah bentuk aksi protes. “Posisiku juga sulit. Klien-klien kali ini lumayan rewel, banyak tuntutan. Mereka butuh jaminan dan kepuasan. Mau bagaimana lagi.”

“Terserah apa alasannya. Yang jelas, target yang kaujanjikan pada mereka tidak mungkin terpenuhi bila semua kukerjakan sendirian.”

Jemari Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk pelipis, memikirkan solusi terbaik agar Sehun tak lagi bersungut-sungut. Sang penggawa harus mau bergerak demi reputasi instansi. 

“Oke, oke … akan kukerahkan beberapa orang rekanan junior untuk membantumu.”

“Tidak cukup. Aku mau semua.”

“Siapa yang bakal tugas sidang kalau seluruh personel kaupakai?”

“Itu urusanmu. Cari saja pengacara lepas yang senggang atau yang sedang butuh tambahan uang. Kau, ‘kan banyak relasi.”

Kim Jongin bungkam. Persentase kesempatan berargumentasi bisa dipastikan nol. Sehun telah menekannya di bawah telapak tangan (diam-diam, sekaligus menanamkan efek jera). Tiada opsi selain menuruti maunya. 

Gelondongan sadis pekerjaan itu mau tak mau dilakoni Sehun. Waktu dan tenaga nyaris terkuras habis.

Tiga hari absen menjelajahi mimpi. Masa tidurnya sempit. Terpangkas terjun bebas. Ada hari ia bahkan tidak sempat pulang sama sekali. Hari keempat, penatnya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kepala serasa mau meledak. Ia butuh distraksi efektif meskipun sejenak. Distraksi yang sanggup mengurai bebatan stres.

Subuh di kediamannya, Sehun menjatuhkan fisik loyo ke peraduan, tanpa mau repot-repot menanggalkan pakaian. Terlalu lelah rasanya sekadar membuka kait kancing. Tangan berusaha susah payah menggapai-gapai kotak diska. Ia masih sempat menempelkannya sebelum _tewas_ dibunuh letih. Sehun segera terlelap, menelungkup, dan tidak ganti-ganti posisi.

Bunga tidur berhasil dipetik, dan di taman rasian ia tidak sendirian. Punggung Qi di kejauhan menjadi citra visual pertama penyedot atensi. Pelan-pelan, langkah dititi demi mereduksi kerenggangan. Sang pemandu kelihatan duduk nyaman di pesisir. Sebilah ranting dalam genggam tangannya meliuk-liuk membelah tekstur pasir. Mengkreasi satu imaji yang kelihatan belum rampung ketika Sehun mencapai sisinya.

“Gajah?” Suara tanya Sehun membuatnya mendongak. Iluminasi surya mencipta ilusi optik pada selaput pelangi yang kini terlihat lebih terang sewarna ambar pekat. Hampir satu rona dengan rambut madunya.

“Saya kira, Anda tidak akan pernah datang lagi.”

Tepat di sebelah sang pemandu, Sehun ikut duduk, bersila. “Ingat apa kataku soal formalitas.”

Sekejap membisu, Qi baru menyadari letak kelirunya. “Maaf. Belum terbiasa. Apalagi, kita tidak bertemu berhari-hari.”

“Memangnya, kau menungguku?”

Tiada angguk maupun geleng. “Di sini, aku tidak berguna bila pengguna mimpi tidak ada.”

Implikasi saru tertangkap dari lontaran pernyataan. “Apa itu artinya … kesepian?”

Liukan ranting berhenti tepat kala ia hendak menggambar belalai. Ujungnya terangkat, tak lagi berkontak dengan pasir.

“Mungkin.”

Nada jawaban terdengar sendu, terselip setitik kecewa—kalau Sehun tidak salah tafsir. Ia tidak tahu, apakah harus merasa takjub atau ngeri dengan responsnya. Ditinggalkan beberapa hari—nurani Sehun berkata—Qi makin terasa _manusiawi_.

Ranting berpindah tangan. Sehun mengambilnya mudah dari Qi tanpa bertemu perlawanan. Gambar belalai yang belum komplet, ia selesaikan. 

“Realitas menahanku.” Hela napas berat mengikuti.

“Sibuk sekali, ya?”

Sehun mengangguk. “Sekarang pun, waktuku cuma tiga jam.” Lalu, ia menatap lekat sang pemandu. “Kira-kira, bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa tetap membawa kuantitas emosi yang sama dalam durasi mimpi singkat? Ada saran?”

“Ada, tapi aku butuh izin.”

“Diizinkan.”

Restu yang turun secepat kilat menyebabkan Qi termenung sejenak. Laki-laki penyembur kalimat imperatif yang hadir beberapa hari lalu, yang tidak sudi inisiasi lakunya direbut, ke mana perginya? Apa pun yang dihadapi Sehun di luar sana sepertinya telah meluruhkan karsa bahkan sampai ke mimpi. Membuatnya lelah dan pasrah lahir batin.

“Serius? Semua … terserah aku?”

“Masih kurang jelas?”

Tersenyum senang karena diberi kuasa, Qi berdiri dengan menarik lengan Sehun bersamaan. Dari sepasang bola mata sang pemandu, pandangan Sehun turun ke dua tangannya yang digenggam.

“Tutup matamu,” perintahnya. Sehun mengikuti tanpa banyak polah.

Rasanya tak lama. Beberapa detik saja. Titah untuk membuka mata langsung sampai ke telinga. Pelupuk diangkat layaknya tirai panggung, dan Sehun seakan-akan menyaksikan pertunjukan megah yang ditabiri.

Adalah alun-alun publik, penuh manusia. Deretan kios dan kedai bergaya oriental membarikade. Sebagian lagi berjajar di kanan-kiri jalur pejalan kaki, menyerupai bulevar. Mulai dari penjual kue dan kudapan hingga cendera mata. Dilihatnya pasangan saling merangkul berbagi setangkai es potong; keluarga kecil dengan ibu yang menggendong balita, sedangkan sang ayah menenangkan anak lain yang menggelendoti celananya minta dibelikan kembang gula. 

Mimpi-mimpinya tidak pernah seramai dan segaduh ini.

Sehun tidak sempat bertanya, tangannya keburu ditarik. Entah ke mana, ia biarkan saja dulu sementara. Selama dituntun, kepalanya sibuk tolah-toleh memperhatikan sekitar. Sesekali tengadah mengamati ornamen lampion gantung multiwarna yang terpasang zig-zag di sepanjang jalan. Pola yang berliku-liku bagaikan tusuk flanel menjahit langit petang sebagai hamparan kainnya.

Pemandangan makin lapang seiring warna-warni itu menjauh. Qi membawanya ke bagian sentra terbuka. Manusia tak kalah jumlah, berikut lentera Kongming yang belum lepas landas. Orang-orang kelihatan asyik menulis sesuatu pada sisi-sisinya—yang Sehun tahu, isinya ialah harapan.

Langkah tak sejajar mereka tiba-tiba melambat saat Sehun menarik pelan tangan sang pemandu. “Sebentar ….”

Dari melambat, Qi kemudian mengerem hingga berhenti sama sekali.

“Semua ini … apa maksudnya? Jelaskan. Aku ingin tahu.”

“Oh, maaf, aku keasyikan.” Sang pemandu terkikik sendiri. “Ini semacam reka ulang,” lanjutnya.

“Reka ulang?”

“Ya, kupilih dari memori ketujuh, tapi tentu saja bukan yang sebenarnya.” Ia menjelaskan. “Aku menyusun asumsi kejadian berdasarkan emosi yang menempeli memori ini, kemudian mengonstruksi peristiwa detail yang kira-kira paling mendekati; tempat, pelaku, juga suasananya.”

Sehun belum berkomentar. Teringat satu poin di dalam pedoman yang dibacanya; oneironaut Mahara ialah Tuhan, dapat menciptakan apa pun selama bermimpi. Semaunya. Namun, ia tak pernah menggunakan kewenangan itu secara penuh. Tidak pernah menciptakan hal-hal imajinatif yang spesifik, terutama menambahkan individu lain ke dalam mimpi. Bisa jadi karena memori mentah dirasa sudah cukup menginjeksi bahagia. Mungkin ia memang lebih suka sendiri dan kurang menikmati pendampingan. Atau, saking miskinnya hal istimewa yang dirasa dalam hidup, ia sampai tidak mampu membayangkan hal apa yang harus dikreasikan untuk menambah kadar suka cita.

Baru ia sadari kembali, hidupnya sehambar dan semenjemukan itu.

“Kalau tidak suka, bisa aku batalkan.” Suara Qi membuyarkan refleksi diri yang sedang mampir di pikiran.

“Jangan,” sahutnya segera. “Aku suka, kok.” 

Ia memberi izin untuk meneruskan apa pun yang ingin Qi tunjukkan padanya. Sang pemandu membuka telapak tangan, seketika lentera Kongming seukuran setengah badan muncul di antara kaki mereka. Dua spidol berujung mata kuas tahu-tahu sudah ada dalam masing-masing jepit jemari.

“Tulis harapan, yuk. Kau di bagian kanan, aku di kiri.”

Qi kelihatan antusias menarikan ujung kuas pada material kertas. Di sisi lain, Sehun hanya terdiam. Ragu turut melakukan hal yang dirasa konyol dan sia-sia. Untuk apa menyampaikan harapan dalam mimpi? Semua ini, meski terasa nyata, tetaplah fana. Hanya ada dalam kepala, dan akan sirna lewat hitungan jam.

Merasakan _tuannya_ tak bergerak sama sekali, Qi menelengkan kepala, mengintip dari balik badan lentera. 

“Hei,” panggilnya. “Ini memang cuma mimpi, tapi coba ikuti saja. Percaya padaku, tidak bakal rugi, kok.” 

Semestinya memang demikian. Lagi-lagi Sehun lupa jika wewenang untuk mengendalikan mimpi kali ini sudah ia limpahkan.

“Kau menulis apa?” Tanya Sehun sembari berpindah sisi untuk melihat torehan tinta pemandunya. Pada dinding luar lentera, karakter-karakter hanzi ditulis besar secara vertikal.

> **世勋笑口常開**
> 
> _(Shì Xūn, xiào kǒu cháng kāi)_

Dan Sehun bersumpah—secara aneh juga misterius—ia paham artinya.

‘Semoga bahagia dan terus tertawa, Shixun’.

_Shixun?_

“Siapa Shixun?”

“Kau,” jawab sang pemandu. “Harapannya kutulis dalam hanzi. Kupikir, sekalian saja namamu juga.”

“Harapan ini … untukku?”

“Tentu. Memangnya buat siapa lagi? Memastikan kebahagiaanmu, ‘kan, memang tugasku.” Rekah senyum yang menjelma kekehan renyah di penghujung, membuntuti kalimatnya.

Selama beberapa saat, Sehun hanyut dalam tafakur. Frasa bersalut harapan kerap datang untuknya di setiap peristiwa spesial. Sebut saja ulang tahun, tahun baru, atau ketika menangani kasus besar bernilai fantastis. Sehun terbiasa mendengar dan membaca harapan dengan templat sama. Mendoakannya agar selalu diliputi keberuntungan, kelancaran dalam karier, kesehatan, kemakmuran. Termasuk harapan yang tak pernah ia mengerti, ‘semoga keinginanmu tercapai’.

Keinginan yang mana? 

Keinginan yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa karena merasa tidak punya.

Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima pengharapan bahagia, juga hal sederhana seperti tertawa yang tidak ia ingat kapan terakhir melakukannya dengan lepas. Ditambah senyum tulus sang pemandu tatkala menyampaikannya. Itulah yang Sehun salahkan saat dadanya merasakan geranyam hangat menjalar pelan-pelan. Ia mafhum akan pernyataan Qi soal memprioritaskan kebahagiaannya—sebagaimana hakikat pemandu mimpi yang memang dibuat dengan tujuan demikian. 

Akan tetapi, kali ini saja, ia ingin salah paham.

Sehun menginginkan harapan itu, biarpun bukan datang dari manusia.

“Kalau begitu, aku tulis harapan yang sama untukmu juga, ya.” Keputusan ini ialah cara implisitnya berterima kasih.

“Buat apa? Pemandu sepertiku tidak perlu bahagia.”

“Tapi aku suka tawamu, dan aku ingin terus melihatnya.”

Buru-buru Sehun kembali ke sisi tempatnya semula berpijak, tidak mau sampai Qi melihat ekspresinya selepas bertutur. Rikuh mendadak. Sadar betul jika pujian spontan barusan tidak semestinya lepas. Meski secuil, itu adalah bagian dari afeksi. Dan ia memberikannya kepada kecerdasan artifisial. Kepada sesuatu, bukan seseorang.

Sehun pikir, mungkin kewarasannya sedang terguncang.

Asumsi itu makin diperkuat ketika tangannya bergerak luwes menduplikasi karakter hanzi yang ditulis Qi, tanpa kesulitan. Apa ini termasuk privilese oneironaut Mahara sebagai Tuhan dalam mimpi? Tidak juga. Poin lain dari pedoman diingatnya; pengguna bisa bebas menciptakan apa pun selama penciptaan lahir dari imajinasi berdasarkan endapan ingatan hasil pengalaman indra. Lebih mudahnya, kau tidak bisa menciptakan mawar apabila seumur hidupmu tidak pernah melihat mawar. Tidak bisa membuat burung berkicau andaikata sekali pun tidak pernah mendengar cuitan. 

Lalu, memori kefasihan berbahasa ini datang dari mana? Milik siapa?

“Sehun ….” 

Ia menjengit, dan menyadari coretannya tahu-tahu sudah rampung. Bentuknya jauh dari buruk. Bukan tulisan seorang amatir atau awam. Ajaib, sekaligus menakutkan.

“Dari tadi kupanggil, lo.” 

“Sori, aku kelewat fokus. Kenapa?”

“Sudah waktunya.”

Memandang sekeliling, dilihatnya orang-orang mulai menyalakan api dan mengangkat lentera mereka. Ia pun turut melakukannya setelah menerima instruksi dari sang pemandu. Sinyal dan aba-aba awalan sampai ke telinga masing-masing. Bersamaan, lentera-lentera itu dilepas, diberikan kepada kendali sang bayu. 

Sehun menyaksikan ribuan lentera naik pelan-pelan, bagaikan kantung-kantung berisi budi baik yang ditarik ke nirwana dan jadi santapan empuk para Dewa. Sekarang, ia paham maksud Qi mengatakan tidak bakal rugi melakukan ini semua. Rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan ketika menikmatinya dalam keadaan mentah lagi sendirian. 

Bahagianya penuh.

Emosi dari memori itu muncul, lalu bertubi-tubi menghajar lebih deras. Ketika Qi bergeser menebas seluruh distansi, kemudian ujung pundak sang pemandu menempeli miliknya yang tak sepantar. Ketika punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa niat. Ketika tengadah Sehun berubah haluan, ditarik ekspresi girang laki-laki di sebelahnya, lantas terpatri di situ cukup lama.

Ia digulung-gulung ombak emosi bernama ‘perjumpaan awal dan cinta pandangan pertama’. Tetapi, sepertinya kini rasa itu memiliki objek pelimpahan.

_Ah, masa, sih?_

Rasa pengisi relung hatinya, yang nyaris tak pernah mampir dalam realitas, mana mungkin jatuh untuk benda mati? Ide gila tersebut bersikeras Sehun tolak, tetapi sensasinya terlalu kuat, seolah-olah hatinya memang berhak menerima. Setiap bagian mimpi ini—piksel seukuran atom pun—ialah miliknya. 

Pandangannya kembali ke langit penuh kelap-kelip. Senyum Sehun merekah lebar sebelum berubah menjadi tumpahan gelak, antara kelewat bahagia menikmati dan menertawakan betapa konyol hipotesisnya. Ia tidak lagi peduli terhadap keanehan penyebab tanda tanya. Semua lenyap, tersapu gelombang ceria. 

“Harapanku langsung terkabul, rupanya.”

“Eh?” Sehun refleks menoleh.

“Lihat, kau tertawa,” jelas Qi. “Berarti ritual ini betulan manjur. Hasilnya instan sekali.” Raut wajahnya melukiskan kebanggaan, tampak puas ketika mengatakannya.

Sehun tidak mau membangun gengsi, tidak mau menutupi bahwa ia memang senang.

“Ya, sepertinya begitu,” balas Sehun, “terima kasih sudah menunjukkan ini padaku.”

Itu adalah kalimat apresiasi pertama yang dipersembahkan.

“Kau baru saja bilang ‘terima kasih’? Dengan begini, aku tidak akan dihapus, ‘kan?”

“Ha? Masih kepikiran soal itu?” Lagi, Sehun tertawa, kali ini untuk alasan lain. Pemandu yang sempat ia kira pembangkang tulen, dalamnya ternyata cukup sensitif. Lucu juga, karakternya dibuat seperti ini. 

Lengan Sehun mendarat di bahu sempit Qi, meremas lembut ujungnya. “ _I’m keeping you,_ ” ucapnya sembari mematut tatap. 

Balasan yang hanya berupa senyuman, entah mengapa sudah cukup membuat hatinya nyaman. Senyaman gerha yang terus memanggilnya untuk kembali. Dan, tentu saja, ia pasti akan kembali.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun terbangun disarati kebahagiaan seperti biasa—bahkan mendapat sensasi baru lebih—sesuai yang dijanjikan sang pemandu. Pun begitu, tidak lantas melengahkannya. Setiap potongan misteri baru, ia kumpulkan. Sehun yakin, semakin sering bermimpi, gambaran besar akan datang.

***

Dua hari mendekati tenggat, Sehun tahu waktunya akan lebih banyak terfokus di pekerjaan. Ia membawa diska mimpinya demi berjaga-jaga andaikata ia terpaksa tidak pulang seperti beberapa hari kemarin. Yang diprediksi benar-benar terjadi. Di waktu sempitnya yang tersedia untuk tidur, Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mengunci ruang kerjanya, supaya tidak ada yang masuk sembarangan, apalagi sampai membangunkannya ketika bermimpi. Hanya beralaskan sofa sebagai pengganti peraduan dan jas yang menutupi dada, Sehun pun masuk.

Pantai. Lagi. Memori keenam.

Qi tegak berdiri menantang bundaran oranye yang terpenggal sedikit demi sedikit, ditebas cakrawala. Kedua tangannya terangkat, membuat gestur bingkai pigura dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, mengurung objek itu di tengah-tengah. Seperti ada mantra sihir yang dilepas, punggungnya memanggil-manggil Sehun mendekat hingga ia mengambil langkah-langkah lebar, hingga ia—secara impulsif—berani mempertemukan punggung itu dengan dengan dadanya.

Sang pemandu terkesiap, tiba-tiba saja menerima peluk sebagai sambutan awal.

“Jangan berbalik.” Sehun bicara sambil menenggelamkan sisi wajahnya di antara helai-helai lembut rambut madu. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman sekali. Nyaman yang meniadakan segala resah, lalu menggantinya dengan damai. “Pinjamkan tubuhmu sebentar saja.”

Qi tidak protes. Jika ini salah satu cara agar tuannya bahagia, ia tidak bisa bilang ‘tidak’. 

“Bisakah kau lakukan reka ulang lagi seperti kemarin?” Sepertinya, Sehun ketagihan.

“Sedang kulakukan.”

“Sekarang?”

“Ya. Memori ini memang sepi. Privat. Hanya milik berdua. Kau tidak akan menemukan orang lain, tapi sekelilingmu cukup detail, ‘kan?”

Cakup pandangan Sehun meluas, menginspeksi sekitar. Ia menemukan jalan raya sepi dibarikade pagar besi pendek; lampu jalan yang nyalanya belum begitu terang, menjulang di sisinya; mobil sedan sport hitam yang terparkir; dua ekor anjing liar berlarian saling mengejar, salak-menyalak. 

Benar. Mimpi ini sedikit berbeda. Lebih rapi.

“Kenapa namamu ‘Qi’?” tanya Sehun, tiba-tiba saja tertarik ingin tahu.

“Simpel, karena aku generasi ketujuh. Setiap generasi sebelumku juga diberi nama dengan angka dari bahasa-bahasa yang berbeda. Uno, Rua, Tatu, Cara, Lima, dan Roku.” 

“Ada berapa yang seperti dirimu?” 

“Maksudmu, generasiku?”

Sehun mengangguk. Terasa dari sisi kepala mereka yang bergesekan pelan.

“Baru aku saja.”

Agak terkejut dengan jawabannya, garis kening Sehun pun bertumpuk. “Apa kau purwarupa?”

“Bisa jadi, tapi entah juga. Aku tidak tahu apakah setelah ini generasiku akan diproduksi banyak, tapi untuk saat ini, cuma aku.”

“Berarti … aku yang pertama _menggunakanmu_?”

“Satu-satunya, sampai saat ini.”

Sehun mulai berspekulasi, alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersikukuh harus memakainya, mengapa harganya tidak mahal untuk ukuran produk mutakhir. Jangan-jangan Byun Baekhyun mengambil kesempatan, dan diam-diam menjadikannya subjek uji coba alat baru.

Dasar licik. Oportunis. Tidak mau rugi.

“Katamu, kau mendengar sesuatu dari memori ini?” Pertanyaan Qi mengembalikan fokusnya dari berburuk sangka.

“Hm, semacam bisikan.”

“Apa katanya?”

“ _I love you._ ” Sehun menyuarakan ungkapan sama persis dengan yang didengarnya. 

Dan mungkin … mungkin gara-gara reka ulang ini, Sehun ingin meraih sensasi lebih-lebih. Sebelumnya ia merasa direngkuh, sekarang ia ingin merengkuh. Bibirnya mengecup tengkuk sang pemandu, meniru yang pernah diterimanya. 

Pelupuk memejam. Dengan bibir yang masih betah menyentuh kulit Qi, ia bergumam, “ _Wǒ xǐ huān nǐ. Wǒ wèi nǐ fēng kuáng … Xiǎo Lù_ _[1]._ _”_

“Siapa itu?”

“Siapa?” Sehun pun tersadar.

“Yang barusan kausebut. Xiao Lu.”

Tunggu. Memangnya barusan ia bilang apa?

Seketika, Sehun membeku. Air mukanya pasi seperti habis melihat hantu. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Miliknya? Milik sang empu memori? Semua teraduk, campur baur, menekan logika sadarnya, dan ia mulai merasa gila sungguhan. 

Memori ini sedang berusaha melahapnya, sesuai dengan peringatan Baekhyun.

“Sehun.” Qi berbalik karena merasakan pelukannya terlepas.

Panggilan tak digubris tuannya seolah ia tuli. 

“Hei, Sehun.”

Tangkupan telapak tangan sang pemandu memenjara dua sisi rahangnya, kemudian menariknya mendekat sampai habis jarak, sampai kening dan pucuk hidung mereka saling bertemu.

“Kembali,” ucapnya. “Ikuti suaraku dan kembalilah.” 

Sehun dituntun berenang ke permukaan, lepas dari jerat pusaran yang menyedot dan mengombang-ambing sukmanya.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja.” 

Suara lembut Qi bagaikan pelampung dan sekoci. Sehun naik, terselamatkan. Akhirnya kembali meraih sadar. Tetapi, apa benar demikian? Karena detik berikutnya—setelah ia menyadari bagaimana situasi mereka—pelukan datang sekali lagi, mengunci pinggang sang pemandu, agar tubuh tak berpartisi.

Dan Sehun menanamkan ciuman di bibirnya, sarat spontanitas. Ciuman lampias rasa rindu yang tidak ia tahu punya siapa. Perasaan yang hanya didapat saat bermimpi dan hanya apabila Qi hadir.

Cumbuan itu ialah bukti bahwa ia rupanya sedang jatuh cinta betulan. Kepada sebuah program ataukah manipulasi kenangan, Sehun ingin menemukan kepada siapa perasaannya bertuan.

Satu rencana pasti. Nanti—saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Mahara lagi—fasilitatornya harus menjelaskan banyak hal.

つづく  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Aku menyukaimu. Kau membuatku tergila-gila, Xiao Lu.
> 
> Satu update di bulan penentu kabisat.  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
